On est tous passés par là
by streepytime
Summary: Addison, Derek, Burke, Mark et Bailey qui sont maintenant les internes dont une résidente du Seattle Grace Hospital ont eu aussi été des internes!


**Titre :** On est tous passés par là.

**Auteur :** SoO

**Pairing :** Addison/Meredith

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Addison, Derek, Burke, Mark et Bailey qui sont maintenant les internes dont une résidente du Seattle Grace Hospital ont eu aussi été des internes! A ce moment là le chef actuel, Richard Webber, ainsi que Ellis Grey, la mere de Meredith, étaient les titulaires. Je raconterai donc une histoire bien slashy au milieu de tout ça!

**Note :** Attention! Vous mettez les pieds dans un univers bien spécial...

**Aide :** Je voulais mettre ici (à peu près) la hiérarchie au Seattle Garce Hospital. (A ce que j'ai pu constater c'est pas pareil en france). Je vais du moins au plus important :

- Etudiant en médecine. (sur les bancs de l'école)

- Interne. (sur le terrain mais toujours à apprendre)

- Résident. (chercher sa spécialité et gérer une équipe d'internes)

- Titulaire. (avoir une spécialité et gérer les résidents et les internes)

- Chef. (TOUT gérer...)

**Ellis Grey :** Mère de Meredith, grand chirurgien auteur de "La méthode Grey", femme de Thatcher (père de Meredith), maîtresse de Richard Webber.

**Richard Webber :** Grand chirurgien, futur chef du Seattle Grace, amant de Ellis Grey.

Futur spécialitées (à savoir pour comprendre leur psychologie) :

Addison : Obstétrie.

Derek : Neurologie.

Burke : Cardiologie.

Mark : Chirurgie esthétique.

Bailey : Résidente (donc pas encore de spécialité).

00000

Addison Forb Montgomery était immobile face à ce géant d'acier qu'était le Seattle Grace Hopital. Elle ne savait pas vraiment qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire son internat loin de New York, la ville où elle avait grandit, si chère à son coeur. Soit parce que cet hopital était le plus réputé notamment grâce à la présence du grand docteur Grey, soit pour échapper à ses parents et enfin vivre pleinement sa vie. Un mélange des deux sans aucun doute. Elle resta là quelques minutes sachant pertinament qu'au moment où elle franchirait cette porte tout changerait de façon si radical...

Elle se donna mentalement un coup de pied afin de se décider enfin à entrer. Lorsqu'elle passa cette fameuse porte, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux...

Quelques personnes étaient assis, d'autres debouts, un silence presque religieu reignait et elle du toussouter afin de faire remarquer sa présence à la secretaire qui avait son nez plongé dans des dossiers.

Où étaient les cas chirurgicaux aux bords de la mort, les blessures par balles, le bruit, le sang...?

Secrétaire : Oui?

Addison : Bonjour, je suis Addison Forb Montgomery et mon internat commence aujourd'hui.

Secrétaire (soupirant) : D'accord, tenez remplissez cette feuille et aller au fond de ce couloir à droite, ensuite à gauche, au prochain croisement encore à gauche, vous prennez les escaliers et ensuite prenez une dernière fois à droite.

Addison resta immobile les yeux fix vers elle. Ses lèvres avaient bougés mais elle n'avait absolument pas assimilé le sens de ses paroles... Elle prit néamoins la feuille et tenta tant bien que mal de trouver cette fameuse salle.

00000

Alors qu'elle s'habillait en blouse au milieux de gens qu'elle ne connaissait en rien, elle avait remarqué ce gars qui n'arrêtait pas de donner des petits coups de coudes à son ami. Elle l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne jusqu'à elle.

Mark : Bonjour, je suis Mark et toi tu es... très sexy. Pourquoi on iraient pas dans une salle de repos et voir... ce qui se passerait?

Au moment où Addison allait répliquer une bonne phrase singlante dont elle avait le secret, son ami les rejoignis.

Derek : Tu dois excuser Mark, ce matin en s'habillant il a oublié son cerveau dans son ancien pantalon... Moi je m'appel Derek.

Addison lui offrit son plus beau sourir en se présentant à son tour. Elle le trouvait incroyablement charmant, comique et sexy! Tout à fait le genre d'homme à qui on tente desespérément de passer la corde au cou...

Burke : Vous avez Webber comme résident? Je suis Preston Burke, je l'ai aussi! Il parait qu'il est génial mais qu'il ne vit que dans l'ombre de la grande Ellis Grey à ce que j'ai déjà entendu comme ragots si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

? : Shepherd, Montgomery, Sloane et Burke, dépêchez-vous le Dr Webber vous attend!

Et en effet lorsqu'ils arriverent jusqu'à l'accueil, Richard ainsi qu'une autre femme très petite les attendaient.

Webber : Vous n'avez même pas encore commencé que vous êtes en retard. Je vous préviens que j'exige de la discipline! Prenez exemple sur votre collègue Miranda Bailey. Elle est arrivée avant moi!

Bailey leur fit un sourir forcé.

Webber les entraîna dans tous les couloirs de l'hopital baratinant tout ce qui était possible de le grandir et de lui donner de l'importance! C'était quelqu'un de très égocentrique.

Addison (à Bailey) : Nous ne sommes que 2 femmes contre 4 hommes... (clin d'oeil) Il va falloir se serrer les coudes!

Bailey : Est-ce que j'en ai l'air?

Addison : De quoi?

Bailey : De ces filles débiles avec qui vous faisiez copines-copines à l'université afin de papoter de l'incroyable grand amour pendant des soirées manucures.

Addison : Oh... euh... Vous avez du vernis à ongle.

Bailey lui jetta un regard incendière et avanca un peu plus vite pour se retrouver à la hauteur des autres.

Addison soupira. Ca promettait d'être... Non en fait elle ne savait pas dutout à quoi s'attendre!

00000

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis sa première garde et il fallait se l'avouer, elle était très déçue! Bien sûr le rythm était aussi soutenu que ce qu'on lui avait dit et elle était épuisée! Mais c'était de la mauvaise fatigue car elle restait éveillée pour de banales cas médicaux. Elle n'avait pas touché le moindre bistouri, pas une seule fois foulé le sol d'un bloc et la seule question qu'elle répétait à longeur de journée était "Où est-ce que vous avez mal?"

Elle était sur le chemin de la cafétéria où ses amis l'attendaient et avaient déjà commencés à manger.

Addison : Vous n'allez jamais deviner, aujourd'hui j'ai eu un cas de grippe.

Tous (faussement) : Oh, joie!

Addison : C'est injuste! On est ici pour apprendre et je pense qu'on est tous d'accord sur le fait que...

Derek : Mais qu'est-ce que...

Addison se retourna dans le champs de vision de Derek et Mark qui apparament n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

La seule chose qu'Addison voyait c'était une cafétéria pleine de gens et une très charmante jeune femme qui cherchait desespérément une place.

Mark : Elle est pour moi.

Derek : Je l'ai vu le premier!

Mark (montrant son entre-jambe) : Il l'a vu le premier. Crois-moi elle ne résistera pas une seconde à mon charme.

Derek : La seule chose qu'elle ne pourra pas maîtriser devant toi c'est son rire, laisse tomber!

De son côté Addison était silencieusement subjuguée. Elle savait pertinament qu'elle aimait les femmes mais elle ressentait quelque chose de spéciale à la vision de celle-ci. Ce petit bout aussi fine que petite dégageait une forte personnalité et elle voulait avoir la chance de la connaître. Son bipeur lui rappela ses obligations...

00000

Une semaine de plus et Addison n'avait jamais revue cette femme! Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais et sa gorge se serrait rien que d'y penser. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'une fille aussi jeune venait faire dans la cafétéria de l'hopital? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle déprimait et elle décida pour ses quelques prochaines minutes de répis d'aller au seul endroit qui lui r'apportait un maximum de réconfort...

00000

Face à une vitre où se trouvait derrière 5 petits berceaux contenants d'adorables bébés, Addison se sentait complétement fondre. Elle regardait chaque petit être et s'amusait à deviner ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Celui-là fera des études d'ingénieur et celle-ci deviendra écrivain! Alors qu'elle allait s'en aller elle sentit quelqu'un se mettre à côté d'elle et obsérver également.

Après un petit coup d'oeil sur le côté elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la fille de la cafétéria! Elle allait laisser sa joie exploser et lui dire à quel point elle était contente de la revoir mais elle se gifla mentalement se r'appelant que l'autre ne l'avait jamais vue.

Addison : Ils sont adorables n'est-ce pas?

? : Pardon?

Addison : Ces petits amours. Ca fait tellement de bien de voir un être qui a toute la vie devant soit quand on annonce plusieurs fois par jour des heures de décès.

? : Je comprends.

Elle n'était pas très bavarde et à vrai dire ne l'avait même pas regardé. Elle devait trouver quelque chose... vite...

Addison (se retournant vers elle) : Je m'appelle Addison, je suis interne en chirurgie et je m'interesse beaucoup à l'obstétrie, l'un d'entre eux est à vous?

Elle la regarda enfin et sembla bloquer quelques secondes. Est-ce que c'était à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit? Elle finit néanmoins par lui afficher un adorable sourir.

? : Enchantée, moi c'est Meredith. Je n'ai pas d'enfant je suis étudiante en médecine et ma mère travail ici alors en attendant qu'elle ait fini j'aime énormément venir ici. Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle est coincée au bloque jusqu'à ce soir et je ne peux pas rentrer sans elle.

Tout s'expliquait. Il était très fréquent que les enfants de médecins le deviennent également.

Addison : Je comprends mieux! Quelles études de médecine?

Meredith : J'aimerais devenir chirurgien.

Addison : Oh alors nous avons quelque chose en commun!

Un silence s'installa et elles regardèrent de nouveau les bébés.

Addison : Je finis dans un heure... Si vous voulez en attendant votre mère on pourrait... Il y a un parc tout près d'ici... Ce serait juste histoire de se prommener... pour... pour attendre votre mère..

Meredith : Avec plaisir!

Elle avait coupé court à ses souffrances en agrémentant tout ça de son adorable sourir. Addison ne pouvait pas résister aux traits si fins de son visage, elle ressemblait à une petite poupée de porcelaine, si fragile.

00000

C'est vrai qu'elle expédia son dernier patient de façon peu professionelle mais elle se l'était permis pour son troisième et dernier cas de bronchite aujourd'hui. Elle faisait profil bas pour ne pas croiser le moindre problème qui l'empêcherait de rejoindre les vestiaires.

Derek : Addison!

Elle pressa le pas mais son collègue la r'attrapa.

Derek : Addie, tu ne m'entendais pas?

Addison (avec un sourir crispé) : Non bien sur que non.

Derek : Webber m'a demandé de te confier le dossier de Mme Rimes, elle est enceinte et il a remarqué que tu t'interessais beaucoup à l'obstétrie.

Addison (effaçant son sourir) : Ecoute, j'ai un rendez-vous là. Un super rendez-vous du genre que je n'ai pas eu depuis super longtemps. Alors si tu acceptais de prendre ce dossier sois sûr que je te le revaudrai!

Derek : Tu as un renquart? Addie a un amoureux? C'est qui?

Addison : Quelqu'un.

Derek : Oh aller je veux savoir!

Addison : Bon alors tu m'aides oui ou non?

Derek : Bien sûr que je te le prends ce dossier. Il est plus beau que moi? Je vais être jaloux...

Addison (s'en allant) : Bonsoir Derek!

Derek (un peu plus fort) : De toutes façon je le saurai!

Derek était l'homme le plus adorable qu'elle avait cotoyer. Cependant même si il était comme un frère pour elle, elle préfèrait ne pas lui parler de son orientation sexuelle. A vrai dire elle restait toujours discrète à ce sujet. Elle n'en avait pas honte mais elle préféré garder sa vie... privé.

00000

Une fois changée elle du repasser devant l'accueil et faire profil bas. Ayant peu de temps pour rentrer chez elle, Addison n'avait pas prévu les plus beaux vêtements de sa collection mais ils étaient propres. Au moins elle avait son long manteau noir.

Bailey : Addison!

Addison : Je ne suis pas là!

Bailey : Et moi je ne suis pas un répondeur!

Addison : Pardon?

Bailey (lui tendant) : La prochaine fois qu'une de vos petites amies pré-pubaires viennent me donner un mot pour vous je vous le facture 10$.

_J'ai besoin de prendre l'air alors j'attendrai dans le parc près de la rivière. __Ne__ prenez __pas__ votre temps. M._

00000

Addison marcha rapidement jusqu'au petit pont où elle avait apperçut la belle demoiselle qui l'attendait.

Meredith : Hey, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié.

Addison : Aucun risque... j'ai été retardé. Les Urgences ne vous laissent pas beaucoup de repi malheureusement.

Meredith (entament la marche) : Alors Addison, parlez-moi un peu plus de vous.

Addison : Il y a un jeu qui consiste à pauser des questions à tour de rôle et y répondre sans aucune exéption!

Meredith (souriant) : J'aime ce jeu. A vous l'honeur.

Addison : On va commencer doucement... Un groupe de musique?

Meredith : Eurythmix. Un fruit?

Addison : Pêche.

Le jeu était simple mais efficace. Les questions étaient tantôt de plus en plus drôles et tantôt de plus en plus personnelles.

Elles passaient un moment parfait!

Addison : Une expérience douloureuse?

Meredith : Ma vie.

Cette réponse jetta un froid et Addison tourna son visage vers elle.

Meredith : Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très joyeu. Je sens comme un vide en moi...

Addison : Un vide? Comme le vide que les tueurs en série essayent de combler par des meurtres? Est-ce que je dois me méfier?

Meredith : Peut-être...

Lorsqu'elle plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens, Addison vit une tout autre Meredith. Elle qui lui semblait être une bouffée de bonheur à chaque geste semblait maintenant froide et tourmentée. Cette partie d'elle ne faisait que l'attirer encore plus...

Son bipeur émit un son aigu.

Addison : Ils ont besoin de moi à l'hopital... (soupirant) Je suis obligé d'y aller...

Meredith : Très bien, je te r'accompagnes, ma mère ne devrait plus tarder.

Le temps qu'elles fassent le trajet à pied la nuit s'était lentement abbatue sur la ville. Elles marchaient en silence mais celui-ci n'exprimait pas une gêne. C'est sous les lumières douces de la façade du SGH qu'elles se firent face pour se dire au revoir.

Meredith : J'ai beaucoup aimé cette petite prommenade.

Addison : Moi aussi...

Dans un nouveau silence, son bipeur la rappela à l'ordre.

Addison : Je dois vraiment y aller!

Meredith : Je sais. De toute façon je suis souvent à l'hôpital donc je pense qu'on aura sûrement l'occasion de se croiser.

Addison : J'en suis sûr...

Addison savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester debout devant elle éternellement et elle commença, à contre coeur, à se retourner vers le SGH. A ce mouvement, elle senti Meredith s'accrocher doucement à son manteau entre-ouvert. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus-verts dans les siens et avança très lentement jusqu'à son visage. Par reflex, Addison ferma les yeux et il lui sembla une éternité avant qu'elle sente ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles restèrent ainsi longtemps bien que la situation était déjà très agréable, elle se dit que c'était à son tour de faire un pas en avant. Elle entoura sa petite taille de ses bras et la serra un peu plus fort afin d'intensifier le baiser. Leurs lèvres jouaient sensuellement ensemble et elle fut surprise de sentir que Meredith força rapidement le barrage de ses dents avec sa langue. La jeune femme se tenait sur le pointe des pieds la dévorant presque.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient toujours devant l'hôpital et que la façon dont elles s'embrassaient était relativement déplacée. Au diable les autres, au diable sa couverture... les baisers de Meredith l'envoutait complétement.

C'est lorsqu'elles se séparèrent légèrement que le son de son bipeur rentit pour la troisième fois.

Meredith (souriant) : Tu dois vraiment y aller...

Addison (soupirant) : Oui!

Après un dernier sourir, elle couru jusqu'à la salle de garde.

Addison savourait la naissance de cette nouvelle relation.

**FIN**


End file.
